This invention relates to apparatus for displaying flags, banners or the like, and, more particularly, to apparatus for displaying such objects in an appealing manner, which mechanically emulates the waving motion that would be naturally produced by the effects of wind, if it were present.
A flag waving in the wind attracts the attention and admiration of almost everyone; its motion enhances its symbolism with a character of vitality, whereas a still flag tends to make a less meaningful and pleasant impression upon the beholder. Yet flags are often displayed indoors or under other circumstances in which there are no natural wind currents to produce the desired waving motion effect. The only prior efforts to solve the problem, which are known to me, have involved using a fan or the like to produce and direct artificial air currents toward the flag in an attempt to simulate the effects of natural wind, but such efforts have proved less than fully satisfactory for a number of reasons including the noise or other side effects generated, the energy requirements to produce artificial air currents of sufficient magnitude, the frequent difficulty of properly locating a fan relative to the position at which the flag is to be displayed, etc.